1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impedance matching apparatuses and, more particularly, to a dual-frequency impedance matching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a capacitively-coupled plasma device has been used in a semiconductor manufacturing process or a flat panel display manufacturing process. Plasma processing characteristics may be enhanced by connecting radio-frequency (RF) powers with different frequencies to electrodes. A dual-frequency impedance matching apparatus supplies RF powers with two different frequencies to a plasma load.